the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Havion
"What point is there in having power if you are not willing to use it?" ''- Havion '''Havion' is a being from the realm of Abyssia, the same place that Magnus' counterpart Askal comes from. He is a powerful and malicious individual, using his own soul harvesting techniques to claim the souls of others and devour them for more power. After his demise during the Global Tournament, Havion returned as a shadowy doppelganger of his former self, utilizing powers that mirrored Magnus' own. History Origin Havion was born into the void dimension of Abyssia as a nobody. He remained high in the floating city of Jurnaria, watching as his whole life passed him by. His early years were nothing remarkable, until Jurnaria was discovered by the Mazkeonian Sanctum. Enforcers marched upon the city in large numbers and claimed it for the Sanctum. Dissenters were slaughtered in the streets with the bodies dumped into the Void Sea below. Havion remained hidden and vowed to train himself so he might be able to fight back. At the age of 500, Havion delved below the Void Sea and into Dead Earth, the world that exists below the floating civilizations. It was there that his training truly began to take off. He began to understand the power of darkness, the innate ability that every Abyssian possesses but not all are able to wield. He slew countless beasts, and defeated the formidable Darkwyrm on his own. This was a feat worthy of praise on its own, but his conquest over Abyssia's wildlife had left Havion hungry. No longer was he the mere boy cowering in the corner, but a man who thirsted for blood. From the bones of the Darkwyrm, he forged the mighty sword Dreadmire and vowed to kill any who stood in his way. Nearly 3,000 years later, he returned to the world above, now far more powerful. The incredible power he now wielded had corrupted his appearance, making several malformed eyes pop open across his body. Yet, despite all the strength he now possessed, he wanted more. Feeding upon the souls of the Downworld caused him to develop a never-ending hunger. So he began his conquest, at first wiping out small districts, to entire cities, all while siphoning away the pure souls that were used to power them. He was unstoppable. He continued his rampage, unhindered, for a thousand years. He was immensely powerful now, but yet his hunger was not satisfied. At this point, it had seemed that he was so far gone that his hunger would never be quenched. Realizing this, he sought out methods to make his collection easier. He had heard rumors of a task force being assembled by the current Sanctum, for a mission in the mortal realm. Seeing this as a chance to harvest even more souls, Havion appeared before the Mazkeonian Sanctum with an ultimatum; "Bring me to the mortal realm and I won't destroy you all." The Sanctum all became immediately aware of the immense power Havion wielded, and despite him being a mass murderer, they granted him a job. Havion joined the faction called Hunters of the Exile, with the sole purpose of tracking down and capturing the only being ever to be exiled from Abyssia; Askal, or as he was known as now, Magnus. The Hunt Ahead of the other hunters, Havion arrived in Haven City and began causing havoc among the populace. This was intentional as he wished to draw the attention of Magnus, which happened rather quickly. Magnus and Havion clashed at the center of a local festival, sending citizens into a panicked frenzy. Though, Havion proved to be too much for the reaper and knocked him unconscious. With his task complete, even without the aid of the other hunters, Havion took Magnus and returned to Abyssia. He was congratulated for his quick work, resulting in the immediate dissolution of the Hunters of the Exile. Seeing him as too much of a danger, Magnus was sentenced to death by the Sanctum. They gave him three days until then. A plot was hatched by his comrades; a rescue mission to save their ally. Ashlynn, Ezeal and another managed to gain entry into Abyssia and thus were able to spring Magnus free from his prison. As they fled the prison compound and made their way to the edge of Mazkeon, Havion was waiting for them. Thus sparked a rematch between Havion and Magnus. The two clashed for a second time, blade against scythe and darkness against darkness. All seemed bleak for Magnus until Askal lent his power, giving the reaper a much needed edge on the fight. Unleashing the power of Reaper Form, Magnus blasted Havion center-mass with a violent eruption of negative energy. Caught off-guard by this sudden surge of strength, Havion was thrust off of Mazkeon and sent plummeting into the Void Sea below. He cackled maniacally the entire way down, until his voice fell out of earshot. Evolution The Hunters of the Exile joined forces once more after Havion's failure against Magnus. Jack, Gallen, Leon and Astal sought an unexplained force that resided deep beneath Haven City. Meanwhile, Havion somehow survived his defeat and only grew more desperate in his desire for souls. He underwent a new transformation and his corruption intensified; he became known as Havion Akuma, Corrupted Devil. During the events of "The Game", Havion Akuma faced off against Magnus a third time within the Game Master's labyrinth. In this instance he now commanded an army of corrupted souls. With the aid of his allies, Magnus was able to fend off the malicious souls but Havion soon fled the labyrinth and reunited with his fellow hunters. The five hunters approached a city close to Haven called Volker City; it was a technologically advanced city and a modern marvel of human intelligence. The hunters soon laid waste to it and established a foothold. When Magnus and his allies arrived however, all of the hunters were absent save for Havion. Magnus told his allies that this was a fight he had to face alone, and so he ascended a central spire which Havion had claimed for his own. Red lightning crackled through the sky from crimson clouds, an omen of things to come. Fending off many corrupted souls, Magnus eventually reached Havion at the apex of the spire and once again, they fought. Having clashed so many times at this point, the corrupted Havion laughed and called Magnus as a great foe. Though he spoke ill of the man; he only cared for the true reaper, Askal. The true threat, and his mortal nemesis. Sparks flew atop of the spire as the two beings fought for what seemed like hours. Havion seemed to have the upper hand as he tackled Magnus out the window and impaled him with Dreadmire. All was not as it seemed as through the power of negative energy, Magnus managed to fool Havion by creating a clone of himself. The true Magnus appeared above and smashed Havion into the ground below with a thunderous crack. With his scythe speared through his chest, Havion had finally been defeated. With his last breath, he uttered. "The worst is yet to come." He died there but one of the other hunters, Leon, seized his soul before it could be released. Havion's final act foretold the advent of Revantulus, and the Demise of Humanity. One Last Duel Months after the end of the Demise of Humanity event, humanity was finally returning to normal. However for the heroes of Haven, a new challenge arose; an enigmatic benefactor with deity-like powers called forth Haven's warriors to join in a grand battle called the Global Tournament; though some were reluctant at first, most of the heroes and some villains joined to see who was truly the best. For the first match, it was announced that Magnus was to fight his old nemesis, Havion Akuma. Yet it was impossible, as the being was dead. Merely to humor the thought, Magnus and his allies arrived in the stadium at Brussels, Belgium to see if it was true. Sure enough, it was; Havion had been resurrected somehow, and was even more bestial than before. His appearance was heavily corrupted, with even more corrupt eyes across his skin and two wings instead of one. Magnus couldn't believe it, but this was his chance to finally put him down for good. The two immediately clashed within the stadium, scythe against blade and it was made apparent immediately that Havion was not willingly to simply lay down and die. Havion's entire personality had changed, as he was completely insane and showed no mercy or regret in his actions. With his mouth open, he was able to shoot blasts of pure energy and catch Magnus off-guards, searing into his flesh with this attack. He was thrown to the ground and Havion proceeded to stomp him into submission beneath his heel. He cackled madly as he did, feeling as though it made up for the embarrassment of his last defeat. Magnus was eventually able to throw Havion off, and they entered another deadlock. Magnus had been heavily wounded by Havion's assault and was barely able to stand, so thus his alter-ego took over. Magnus was sheathed in negative energy and Gilgamesh turned to Thanatos; Askal had been unleashed, intending to destroy Havion once and for all. This delighted Havion immensely; never in his battles had he ever gotten to fight Askal directly, so it filled him with such joy that he would get to destroy him. Thanatos clashed against Dreadmire and the two beings entered a violent power struggle. When Askal thought he had the upper hand, he moved forward to strike upon Havion directly; however, Havion disappeared within negative energy and appeared aside of Askal, seizing his throat. He utilized a new technique, and Havion invaded Askal's mind with his own consciousness. The battle entered a mental level, with Havion finding himself within the shared mindscape of Magnus and Askal. The two men themselves opposed Havion, appearing as seperate bodies inside of the mind. Magnus and Askal committed to a joint attack against the Corrupted Devil Havion, but even then he was able to fend both of them off. Using a technique that Magnus himself had once used, he summoned multiple clones of himself and surrounded Magnus and Askal on all sides. The two reapers worked as one and coordinated their attack, both swinging their scythes in an 180 degree arc. All of the clones were dispelled in an instant and left the real Havion. Magnus and Askal charged him down and attacked with a frontal assault; the two beings suddenly merged into one as Magnus was left to slam his scythe down over Havion. Though a frontal assault was too simple of an attack; Havion effortlessly brought his Dreadmire up and blocked the scythe. It was simple, but it was a distraction. Havion gasped as pain ripped through his body; staring over towards his left, he found a shadow projection of Askal, jamming a katana through Havion's side. He collapsed to his knees and was no longer able to maintain the mental invasion. Havion was ejected from Magnus's mind, and they were back in the stadium. "Well done..." He whispered one last phrase as Magnus rose his scythe high. He made one quick slash down the middle and cleaved Havion in two. The multitude of souls that he had consumed burst forth from his corpse in a violent eruption of red and blue; these two forces spiraled up to the sky and left a gaping hole in the clouds. Magnus had won the match, and ended Havion's life once and for all. Renewal Although Havion's physical body had been ultimately destroyed during the Global Tournament, a fragment of his memory persisted within Magnus' psyche. This simple memory contained the the pure hatred and malice of Havion's very being, not unlike genetic code. A couple years after the conclusion of the tournament, Havion somehow managed to take this fragmented memory and use it to form himself a new body. Though now reborn, he no longer possessed his original body, nor any of his original powers. His new form was a bastardized facsimile of Magnus, in terms of both power and weaponry. Wielding Enkidu, Malice and Contender, all twisted versions of Gilgamesh and Damnation and Salvation respectively, Havion has resumed his rather sadistic ways as a phantom of his former self. He continues to torment Magnus and remains at large to this day. Appearance Havion Shadow Havion Personality Havion With his family lost in a pointless war, Havion was unsurprisingly bitter. The man grew to hate everything around him, blaming the world itself as the reason that he was forced on his own. Havion presents himself as a psychotic individual with minimal regard for the well being of others. Despite this, he was known to show a small bit of loyalty towards allies, however few he had; often times, he would only do so if said alliance conferred some benefit to him. His many conquests for power have claimed countless lives, both in and out of Abyssia. Havion also takes thrill from combat; he sees it as a test of his power, and never holds anything back when confronted with a worthy adversary. Shadow Havion By the time Havion was killed and reborn through his soul fragment, he had become a complete force of destruction. Caring nothing for anyone, Shadow Havion only desires to bring chaos in whatever manner he could. This held especially true towards Magnus; given the nature of his creation, Shadow Havion feels especially drawn towards creating anarchy in Magnus' life, and for those around him. This desire for a constant state of bedlam has caused Shadow Havion to kill indiscriminately, all the while making sure that Magnus knows what sort of monster has been unleashed upon the world. Relations Magnus/Askal Being the vessel that carries his quarry, Havion holds the utmost malice for Magnus. These feelings are amplified even further by the fact that Havion has failed time and time again; ending with his second death during the Global Tournament. With his rebirth as Shadow Havion, he now feels nothing else but the pure hatred that had driven him into conflict with Magnus many times before. In the same vein, he feels much of the same way for Askal; only that he wishes to surpass the former reaper by slaying him in a heated confrontation. Considering the nature of his creation, Shadow Havion also considers Magnus partially responsible for what he is now.Category:Characters Category:Abyssians Category:Lore